wild_cardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yuri Levin Konstantinov
♤Physical Appearance Yuri has a very gangly looking figure, his arms and legs noticeably longer than the actual length of his torso. The teen stands at the rather impressive height of six feet, three inches at only age sixteen. As expected with someone at that height with those proportions, Yuri tends to be a clumsy individual who can’t control his limbs just right as of yet. Along with his unusual height, he also has some unusual features, the most striking one being his eyes. Yuri’s bright green irises are much thinner than the average pair, giving him an odd snake-like appearance, which compliments the male’s actual snake fangs that rest beside his canines. When the ¾ of an inch long fangs are “sleeping”, or not in use, they lay flat against the grooves made in the roof of his mouth. Even when they are flat, you can see the small white bump that is the butt of the fang. Apart from the mutations given from his quirk, Yuri has a structurally slim face. His nose is on the skinny side of things along with his jaw, and he has a pair of almost pointy ears. Yuri never tries to hide his ears however and typically pushes his parted, straight grey behind the ears. Aside from unchangeable features, Yuri’s fashion sense is something else. The male likes to wear bright pastel colors and black together, his eye always seeming to go for a more feminine look which can be surprising considering his size. He always likes to look good even if he doesn't go out often. ♤Personality Yuri has always been a quiet and to himself kind of child. There was no reason for it, no anxiety or anything of the sort toward group settings. He just has always preferred being one on one with others. His reasoning for such is along the lines of it being simply easier to connect to someone when you’re alone. Because of all of his alone time, Yuri has plenty of time to read and study subjects that no child his age would typically think of. All that excess knowledge has lead him to be an accidental knowitall, always giving out information that no one cared or asked about just because he wants to share. No matter who he is with when he does manage to go out, whether it be in a group setting or not, Yuri makes sure to never change how he would react to something. He doesn’t care if something could possibly hurt someone; if he feels like he needs to say something, he will, although he will try to soften it up. The teen has a great urge to always stay true to what he thinks because he believes that if someone really liked him, they would understand his brutal honesty and appreciate it. The teen does have a good sense of humor, even if a lot of his jokes are self-deprecating. He doesn’t make those kind of jokes to gain pity or anything like that, but more so just because they are easy to come up with on the spot and are usually guaranteed to garner some kind of reaction. Despite all the talking and joking he does, he never states his feelings. Sure, he says facts and the occasional opinion on things, but he never says or even looks deeper than that. Feelings just get in the way of thinking is what Yuri believes, and what he usually says should just be enough for other people. While Yuri never goes out of his way to talk like a smart ass, he will be one if he feels that someone is trying to mock him in some way. Whatever he talks about, his hands are always in front of himself, twisting and holding and pinching each other in someway. He never really thought about why he does it, so even he, himself doesn't know how or why the habit started up. ♤Speech Pattern Yuri speaks with a very strong Russian accent, which is to be expected from someone who has only known English for about two and a half years. The teen tends to forget words and sometimes even whole phrases when talking which can lead him to slowly describe what he wants to say in the middle of a conversation. If under a lot of stress or just very excited about something, Yuri does tend to slip in a word or two of Russian. ♤Quirk ♤Quirk Name: Bane bite ♤Quirk Type: Emitter ♤Quirk Description: Yuri’s quirk allows the teen to essentially produce a hallucinogenic toxin from a pair of glands behind his fangs. While harmless on the skin, once the toxin enters the body through a bite, it causes the target to start hallucinating. After flowing through its host, it takes anywhere from fifteen to thirty seconds for the visions to start happening, depending on the person’s intake. What the person sees is completely random and can only be classified as a surreal daydream where anything can happen. Yuri still hasn’t really pinpointed how long it lasts, but has narrowed it down to typically two to five minutes depending on how good the person's immune system is. One added effect to be noted is that a person currently experiencing Yuri’s visions is likely to start heavily sweating due to their body trying to fight off the toxin. ♤Costume The first thing friend’s of Yuri would notice is how his outfit is a far cry to what the lanky male usually wears. Starting from the bottom, Yuri wears heavy, steel toed, black combat boots that are always laced right up to the top. After that is a pair of stretchy but thick pair of black pants that have a strip of forest green on either side of his leg. Above the pants is a heavy duty belt in the same shade of green that typically droops down one side, showing off the fact that it doesn’t entirely fit him. A black and puffy sleeveless jacket with a high collar clings above the belt, the zipper down the middle and the panels above the pockets changing from black to green. On either hand is a long black leather, fingerless glove that stops about an inch before the elbow. Inside both gloves is a simple mechanism that he designed to hold his toxin gas and be able to shoot it out by simply twisting in a canister to the tube on the inside and pushing a flat button on his palm. The last thing that Yuri wears is a type of borderless visor that has the same color of green plastic throughout the entire thing. ♤Assets: ♦ Item One: Four inch long cylinders with a one inch diameter are hooked onto the teens belt, the number of them varying on what he is preparing for. Each tube is filled with a homemade gas made from the liquid that his quirk produces. The top of the tube has a clear indentation in it that seems to point to the fact that something can be inserted into it, and a button at the bottom can be pushed to have the gases released immediately. Once the gas leaks out from its vial, it typically spreads out in an area of about five to seven feet and has an average minute long life expectancy in the air. The gas, since it is a weaker variation of what his body produces, has weaker results then that of his bite. Once inhaled, a person starts to feel lightheaded and experiences pangs of queasiness that can last anywhere from two to three minutes. ♦ Item Two: A six foot tall retractable bo staff is Yuri’s main way to fight offensively. When in its resting state, the pole is reduced to a six inch tall cylinder with a one and a half diameter that has clear rubber covering it. There are two buttons on the cylinder: a green one that pops open and close the staff, and a dark blue one that turns on the electrical current throughout the staff. The electricity through the staff lasts about an hour if constantly on and then will need to be recharged afterwards. ♤Background ♤History Unlike many students attending Lady Luck Academy, Yuri was not born in the US. Instead he was born in Ramenskoye, Russia, a town just a skip and a hop away from the capital of Moscow. Being so close to the biggest city in Russia both helped and harmed Yuri’s parents establish themselves as heroes. On one hand, they had plenty of resources and places to improve themselves. On the other hand, the enormous population of the capital made it near impossible to really make a name for themselves. Luckily for Nikolai, Yuri’s father, the merciless way he dealt with villains, nearly killing most of them by various forms of dismemberment with his portal based quirk, was almost a breath of fresh air to the people of Moscow and soon most of Russia. He was known as Zhestokiy, which roughly translates to words like ruthless and brutal, and he was one of the lucky few to catch the eye of the people. As his father was enjoying the limelight, his mother was off working in the shadows and making a smaller and much more quiet impact against villains. She would work in the dark as he fought right before the eyes of any person who could watch, which made the two an odd couple when they first met. Being hired by the same agency allowed the otherwise opposite pair to meet and slowly warm up to each other, their fondness of serving the rawest form of justice to criminals being a quick link between them. After two years of secretive dating, the lovers got married and soon after that, they had a single child. Yuri grew up in a generally loving home environment, even if it was occasionally a lonely one. Having pro heroes as parents made for occasionally jacked up work schedules, which also meant the young boy met plenty of babysitters. At the age of seven, his parents got a stay at home nanny to avoid having to find a new sitter every few months. While the new nanny brought a nice feeling of order to the household, Yuri still longed for a basic nuclear family setting rather than any sort of arrangement his parents could cook up. That never stopped him from going to Asya, his nanny, whenever he needed help with something and he quickly became more attached to her than his actual parents. At the age of 11, Yuri grew comfortable with the idea that he wouldn’t be a hands on hero, an idea that he struggled with for years after seeing countless dangerous fights his father and others were in. He confided this new hope to Asya, who was quick to show her excitement and pushed Yuri to tell his parents. The young Yuri then practically had to come out to his parents with this foreign plan, which ended about as well as he expected it to. His mother, while showing some disappointment, accepted her son’s ambitions with welcome arms and tried to in every way she could to show her support. She even got him the toolbelt that he still uses to this day soon after their talk. His father, on the other hand, showed immediate disapproval with his sons dream, stating that what he was doing was the coward’s way out. While Yuri can see that his father is trying now to make up for his previously harsh words, he can still feel the sting of them. Yuri thought he’d always live in Russia, but that changed at the age of thirteen, when he and his family learned his father had a benign brain tumor. The news was a shock to everyone and a plan was quickly made with the help of his father’s doctor. To everyone's relief, a surgery appointment was made with relative ease, and had his father go under soon in the next few months. Life went on in the Konstantinov household as Yuri went to go try out for the hero school in Moscow, passing the entrance exam with relative ease. The day of the surgery came quickly thereafter and then a complication; The size of the tumor and a small, stray nick during the surgery left his father with only about half the feeling in both of his legs. Because of this lack of feeling, he started having extreme trouble walking. Despite how stubborn of a man Yuri’s father was, he admitted defeat and pulled out of his agency to go into an early, unforeseen retirement. Even though he wasn’t a hero anymore, he still wanted to preserve his legacy in some way, since he knew his son would never make the same name he made. With his goal in mind, he asked his wife if he could take them both to America to see if he could offer himself up for the budding artificial quirk process. Even though she was hesitant, his mother agreed to the idea, knowing it was the only thing that could put her husband at peace with his new situation. Ever since then, Yuri has moved all around America as his parents have tried to find the best facility to begin the trials. It was only after over a year of traveling that his parents found a place they were satisfied with, a medical center in the sweltering heat in Nevada. Category:Characters Category:Students Category:Class 1-J